<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hands on by kyuthighs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404849">hands on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuthighs/pseuds/kyuthighs'>kyuthighs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Ghost Sex, Lee Chan Is A Ghost, M/M, Seungcheol is a good boy, erotic novelist scoups, i heavily project my writing woes onto scoups, if hollywood blockbuster Ghostbusters can have a ghost blow job scene then so can i, who ya gonna call? ghostfuckers!, wonwoo the best friend and editor guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuthighs/pseuds/kyuthighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t see Chan, can only feel the faintest presence at his back and cool breath against his neck. </p><p>“I bet you would like that too. Being called a good boy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Coup de Cœur - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hands on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was just an excuse to write chan as a sexy ghost. this is also completely unedited. will it be edited someday? yes. but today is not that day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Her eyes danced around the room. She came here with her friends, but they had all left to go chat up their respective catches of the night. She herself wasn’t looking for anything, anyone in particular. Honestly, she never bothered to look anymore. She’s long since learned that no man was really special. None of them could ever give her what she needed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was simply observing the crowds, taking in the different couples, watching as people ordered drink after drink, slightly jealous as she knew these people in this place would be getting something that they wanted.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes gravitated onwards, and they stopped on a certain man. He was standing by himself, much like she was. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. If she had to describe his figure it would be lithe. Almost cat-like. Her eyes roamed to his face again, taking in the sharp jut of his jaw and the slight stubble that peppered it. Her eyes reached his, and she felt a swoop in her stomach that she hadn’t felt in years as she realized he was staring straight back - </em>
</p><p>Seungcheol groans in frustration, dropping his hands from his keyboard. He bangs his head down, letting his forehead dig into the keys of his laptop, the pain in his neck and back from the awkward angle reminding him that he is indeed an alive human being despite him not feeling like one for the last 5 hours of blank documents and rewritten sentences and the annoying, taunting blinking of the cursed cursor. He lets out a deep sigh, stretching and shrugging his shoulders down further before sitting up and rolling his neck and body out. The screen of his laptop is now filled with hundreds of 12pt Times New Roman 7’s and he briefly considers turning that into Wonwoo for review before Ctrl+All deleting them. He sighs again, his hands rubbing his face. When did writing become so fucking <em> hard</em>. Or rather, when did he get so fucking <em> bad </em> at it. </p><p>Wonwoo told him to show him <em> something </em> by the end of the month and whatever he had they would work on it together to make a piece that would satisfy both Seungcheol and his readers. But it’s the 28th and all Seungcheol has is a vague idea and three pages of cliche done before <em> bullshit </em>. Wonwoo is a patient man, and he’s been understanding of Seungcheol’s struggles and blocks, but even he has a point where something just won’t do and Seungcheol is one hundred percent positive that he’s not going to be happy with their next meeting. Seungcheol closes his laptop and leans back in his office chair, eyes staring intently at the ceiling like it will suddenly display every word he needs to write. His eyes start to burn and itch and he blinks them back to normal, reaching for his phone to text Wonwoo. </p><p><strong>cheol: </strong> <em> Take a knife and stab me.  </em></p><p><strong>wonu:</strong> <em>  Don’t be a dramatic bitch </em></p><p><strong>cheol:</strong> <em>  I’m not dramatic. Please just end my suffering.  </em></p><p><strong>wonu:</strong> <em>  Meet me at the coffee shop you big baby. </em></p><p>Seungcheol stares at the document on his laptop for a long second before letting out another long suffering sigh and closing it gently. He really wanted to slam the thing shut, but it was expensive, and he really can’t afford to fix it if it broke. Maybe if his books were selling well he could afford repairs but then again, if his books were selling well he wouldn’t be wanting to harm his laptop now would he? Seungcheol argues with himself over his misfortunes for the entirety of the ten minute walk to the coffee shop and only stops the conversation in his head to complain out loud to Wonwoo. </p><p>“I’m never writing again,” he says as he clutches his iced salted caramel mocha like the condensation on the cup will seep into his skin and bestow upon him great writing powers.</p><p>Wonwoo rolls his eyes, a sight Seungcheol is accustomed to, and sips on his americano.</p><p>“I’m serious, Wonwoo.” The pout is evident in his voice. “I’ve had writer’s block before, yeah, but this is <em> awful </em>. I can’t think of anything. It’s all so bad.”</p><p>“Remember that time in first year when we had a creative writing assignment and you cried because you hated everything you were coming up with?” Wonwoo asks.</p><p>“Why are you bringing that up?” </p><p>“Well, this is just like that time.” Wonwoo says. “Except you aren’t crying this time. At least not yet.”</p><p>Seungcheol makes a distressed sound. “I never turned a story in for that assignment. I failed!”</p><p>“Ah. I forgot that part.”</p><p>He pushes away his drink and buries his head into his arms. “Is this how I’m cursed to live? With no inspiration or motivation? Disappointing everyone around me?”</p><p>A sharp kick to his shin has him bolting up and hissing in pain. Wonwoo is staring at him with the least impressed expression on his face that Seungcheol has ever seen. He scoots his chair back and gingerly rubs at his leg, looking at Wonwoo like a wounded puppy.</p><p>“Stop getting in your head, Seungcheol. You’ll find what you need much easier if you don’t overthink and doubt yourself.”</p><p>“But -”</p><p>“No buts. And did you forget it’s literally my job to help you? So stop sulking and talk to me about what’s going on. We can figure something out together. That’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>“Wonwoo....” Seungcheol wants to reach across the table and hug him, but he’d only get another kick to the shin so he holds back. “Why are you so good to me?”</p><p>“Don’t be gross. I’m doing this for my paycheck.”</p><p>“You don’t have to lie to me. I know it’s because you love me.” He says and sips from his coffee.</p><p>“I’ll leave right now.” Wonwoo fakes getting up from his seat.</p><p>Seungcheol slams his drink back down onto the table, “No!” He shouts probably a little too loud for the little shop they’re in. He knows Wonwoo is joking, but he also knows that there’s a chance Wonwoo would actually leave just for the drama of it all. He knows because it’s happened before. More than once.</p><p>“Alright,” Wonwoo says, getting comfortable, “let’s get to work.”</p><p>Seungcheol leaves the cafe feeling better than he has all month. He and Wonwoo weren’t able to cover everything in the couple hours they met, but they did get a good discussion going about potential plots and moods. He lets his mind drift on the walk back, the evening air lifting his spirits higher. He’s got his head in the clouds, unaware of the people stepping around him when they realize he’s not paying attention to where he’s walking. Seungcheol manages to make it back to his place without causing any major accidents and he immediately goes to his desk, opening his laptop once again.</p><p>Wonwoo had mentioned that supernatural stories were very in right now. Werewolves and vampires seemed a bit too overdone though, and it was going to be hard to write a story that was new and unique with something that was so oversaturated in the market. Seungcheol could go for one of the less mainstream supernatural beings like banshees or faeries, but he doesn’t know if banshees really scream “sexy” and faeries might just have too much lore Seungcheol honestly doesn’t want to sift through. He needs something classic, something people know about. He types “ghosts” into the Google search bar. Revolutionary research tactic. He figures it might be nice to bring a romantic element to ghost media instead of the horror usually associated with them.</p><p>“Wow that’s a lot of search results.” Seungcheol whispers to himself. “Time for the basics, I guess.” He clicks on the Wikipedia page for ghosts and begins reading.</p><p>Seungcheol thinks a ghost story would work wonderfully for him. Since they were people before they died they could definitely be sexy. Plus the drama and heartache of knowing the person is dead and unable to really live a life with the main character? Readers would eat that up. Tragedy, romance, the self sacrifice of giving up happiness to let the other go to the other side and find peace. It was all coming together. The only thing Seungcheol didn’t know about yet was how to bring eroticism in. Ghosts, afterall, didn’t have a solid form. The usual standard sex wouldn’t work. He stared at his laptop screen trying to work out the logistics of ghost sex.</p><p>“Ghosts, huh?” An unknown voice sounds from right behind him.</p><p>Seungcheol screams, as one would given the situation, and spins around in his chair, falling out of it in his haste and panic. He hears a loud cackle, but doesn’t see from where it comes from.</p><p>“Who the hell is there?” He calls out. He hopes his voice is steadier than his heartbeat but he knows it’s not. His wide eyes scan the room but he can’t see anyone.</p><p>“The name’s Chan.” The voice says and suddenly there’s a body to the voice, perched on the little bar top next to Seungcheol’s workstation. </p><p>Seungcheol scrambles to his feet, grabbing the nearest thing he can use as a weapon, which happens to be his swivel chair. He points it at the intruder.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing in my apartment? Please get out.” He thinks he would sound more threatening if his voice wasn’t three octaves higher than usual. And also if he hadn’t said please.</p><p>The guy, Chan?, just laughs again. “I think you mean <em> our </em> apartment, and I can’t leave. Also, that chair won’t do anything, but feel free to try.”</p><p>Seungcheol doesn’t put the chair down. “I don’t remember having another person on my lease.”</p><p>Chan lets out an actual giggle and hops down from the bar. He doesn’t make a sound when he lands. “I’ve been living here way before your lease was even printed out.”</p><p>Seungcheol feels hysteric. “You’ve been living in my house without me knowing?!” His voice is shrill.</p><p>“Yeah, technically. It’s not hard though. I’m a ghost. I’ve been here for ages.”</p><p>“A ghost?” Seungcheol says, disbelieving.</p><p>Chan nods his head. “Yup.” He pops the ‘p’. “A ghost.”</p><p>“A <em> ghost </em>?”</p><p>“A ghost.”</p><p>“Like a <em> ghost </em>ghost?”</p><p>Chan rolls his eyes, not unsimilar to the way Wonwoo does. “<em> Yes </em>. Here, watch.”</p><p>Chan disappears, and then there’s nothing <em> to </em> watch because Chan just <em> disappeared into thin air </em> and Seungcheol drops the chair. It hits his foot, and he curses in pain, and there’s that cackling laughter again, and Seungcheol knows this isn’t his imagination because his foot is throbbing. Chan reappears next to Seungcheol, a grin etched onto his features at Seungcheol’s struggles.</p><p>“Boo?” He offers, lighthearted.</p><p>All Seungcheol can manage to say is “what the fuck” and he sits himself down on the floor in disbelief. Chan crouches down in front of him. Now that Seungcheol is properly looking, it’s obvious that Chan isn’t normal. Overall, he looks just like anybody else on the street, but focusing, Seungcheol can see a faint shimmer to him. He’s blurry around the edges like a failed polaroid picture and the backdrop of Seungcheol’s apartment can be seen through his body.</p><p>“So, do you believe me now?” Chan asks and when his breath invades Seungcheol’s space it's cold and brings goosebumps to his skin.</p><p>“I mean, it’s pretty hard to refute the facts at this point isn’t it?”</p><p>He laughs again, less like a cackling madman and more down to earth. “You could try. About 20 years ago the tenant here convinced himself that he was hallucinating everything. Poor guy. Half mad by the time he moved out.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Seungcheol asks.</p><p>Chan hums. “Well, it’s a long story, really. Usually I don’t give out my tragic story until after a few dates, but-”</p><p>“No,” Seungcheol interrupts, “I mean why are you appearing to me now? I’ve lived here for over a year.”</p><p>“It’s not easy having a corporeal form, you know. Takes a lot of energy.” Chan tilts his head and some of his hair flops into his eyes. Seungcheol wonders if that even bothers him. “And I didn’t want to scare you away. Ghosts can, in fact, have bad roommates.”</p><p>Seungcheol feels his chest swell a little with pride. He <em> is </em>a pretty good roommate if he does say so himself. </p><p>“Big fan of your work, by the way.” Chan says. “I like to read your manuscripts when you aren’t home. Hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Oh.” Seungcheol says. “Thank you?”</p><p>“You’re welcome. It’s nice to be able to consume people’s works.” A small frown furrows into Chan’s brow. “The last tenant was a baker. It was fun to watch him, but it made me sad that I couldn’t eat any of the stuff he made.” Chan shakes his head like he’s clearing his thoughts. “Anyways! I saw you were going to be writing about ghosts so I wanted to offer my expertise.” </p><p>Seungcheol is touched by the sincerity and excitement he hears in Chan’s voice. He still can’t really believe this is happening, but thinking about it, he could really use Chan’s help. What better way to write a convincing and realistic story about ghosts than with the help of an actual one? It’s not like he had anything to lose.</p><p>“I would actually really appreciate that.”</p><p>Chan beams at him, and that’s how Seungcheol finds himself interviewing and brainstorming with a ghost in his apartment because he’s always been weak to pretty faces, even if they’re dead ones apparently.</p><p>Seungcheol, with the help of Chan, manages to outline an idea over the course of a week. He’s feeling confident about almost everything. They’ve talked about feelings and motives and the endgame. He has ideas for the main character and the love interest who he thinks he might have subconsciously modelled after himself and Chan. Maybe. A little bit.</p><p>There’s only one thing he really needs to work on which is the most important part of an erotic novel: the sex. He knows why he doesn’t want to ask Chan about it. What he doesn’t know is why Chan hasn’t just brought it up himself. So he’s just sitting at his desk, once again watching the cursor blink mockingly at him.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Chan asks, his disembodied voice no longer making Seungcheol jump.</p><p>“I’m stuck.”</p><p>“With what? Let me help.”</p><p>And Seungcheol really doesn’t want to open this conversation, but he knows he has to make his story the best it can be, so he tries to push back his embarrassment and be the grown adult that he is.</p><p>“I just don’t really know how to make the sex work?” Seungcheol has never been shy about the topic. He can’t be considering what kind of novelist he is, but he can feel his ears burn. “How would that happen when you aren’t, like, solid.” </p><p>“Oh, Seungcheol,” Chan’s voice is teasing, “you have to open your mind to the possibilities. Don’t confine your creativity to your normal, standard sex.” </p><p>Chan is invisible, has been all the time after the first encounter, and Seungcheol can’t see him move closer, but he can feel it, and he shivers. </p><p>“Let me tell you how it would happen here. In this scene,” Chan is almost whispering directly into Seungcheol’s ear, and Seungcheol’s hands are frozen over his keyboard, “it would start slow. Ghosts never rush. We know the value of time. I’d get close, you wouldn’t be able to see me, but you could feel me. See, it’s not about the actual solid presence. It’s about the possibility. The imagination. The sensations.” </p><p>Each word is spoken into Seungcheol’s ear, and cold breath hits him with each syllable. He can perfectly imagine himself as his main character. Doesn’t have to imagine the want and anticipation she’s feeling because he’s feeling it himself.</p><p>“Actually,” Chan says, “it would be easier to show you, if you’d like.”</p><p>Seungcheol swallows around his dry throat. “Show me?”</p><p>“Hands on experience is the best kind, isn’t it? Are you a hands on learner, Seungcheol?” Chan asks, cool breath and low tone causing a full body shiver.</p><p>“Yes. <em> Please </em>. Show me. Teach me.” Seungcheol chokes out.</p><p>Chan’s laughter tickles the back of his neck. “Since you asked so nicely. Come out from the desk.”</p><p>Seungcheol does as he’s told, closes his laptop and then pushes his chair backwards. He can feel cool hands on his arms. Part of him wants to see Chan, wants to see how he’d look up close, see how his small hands trail over his skin. But another part of him likes it like this. Not ever really knowing where Chan is or what he’ll do next. Fingers continue to gently move across his skin, going up from his wrist to his neck across his jawbone, and down the other side. He feels like an animal that’s being circled. He shudders.</p><p>“Does this feel good?” Chan whispers into his ear. “Do you like it when I touch you like this?”</p><p>Seungcheol nods. He feels Chan retract his hands.</p><p>“No. I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>Seungcheol blushes, the heat of the blood rushing to his skin in stark contrast to the previous cold. “Yes. I do.”</p><p>Chan’s hands cool the warmth of Seungcheol's cheeks, and he wants to nuzzle into them.</p><p>“Good.” Chan says and Seungcheol closes his eyes. “Take off your shirt.” He instructs. </p><p>Seungcheol listens and is rewarded with touches to his newly exposed skin. Chan runs his hands down his chest, fingers circling around his nipples, the proximity and temperature causing them to harden. Seungcheol arches into the touch.</p><p>“So sensitive.” Chan breathes.</p><p>Chan trails his hands over Seungcheol’s shoulders and down his back. Seungcheol knows it’s not possible, but he wishes Chan’s nails would dig hard enough to leave marks, leave proof that he was here, that he had touched him.</p><p>“Do you want to know something?” Chan asks.</p><p>“Um. Sure.” Seungcheol says.</p><p>“The old tenant, the one before you, he couldn’t come until I told him how good he was.” Seungcheol shivers as Chan’s words ice over the shell of his ear. “Usually I let him come easily. Sometimes though I liked to be mean. I’d wonder if he had earned the right. If he had been good enough. I think he liked it more when I was mean.”</p><p>He can’t see Chan, can only feel the faintest presence at his back and cool breath against his neck. </p><p>“I bet you would like that too. Being called a good boy.”</p><p>Seungcheol stifles a whine in the back of his throat and a breathy laugh tickles his cheek. Chan is still invisible, but Seungcheol can tell he’s in front of him, feels the lightest pressure at his thighs that has him flexing to feel more. </p><p>“Come on, Seungcheol.” Chan teases. “Be a good boy and open up for me. Let me hear you.”</p><p>“Chan…” Seungcheol whines. He wants to reach out and grab onto Chan, dig his fingers into some solid flesh to feel grounded. Unfortunately, there’s nothing to grab onto, and he continues to spiral in a haze.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I want…” Seungcheol clenches his fists on his thighs.</p><p>“Want what? What do you want?” Chan starts trailing his hands over Seungcheol’s body again. “Want me to touch you? I’m already doing that.” Seungcheol whines again. “Want me to fuck you? I bet you want to know what that would feel like. What it would feel like to be inside of me? Or what it would feel like if I were inside of you?”</p><p>Seungcheol lets out an unsteady breath as Chan’s hand traces above his waistband. He wants to take off his pants, but Chan hasn’t told him to do that yet. </p><p>“If you were fucking me, I’d want it deep. I’d want to be able to feel it for the rest of time.” Chan sighs. “I’d want you to choke me. Put your hand around my throat like this,” a circle of ice encases Seungcheol’s throat and he swallows heavily, “squeeze until I can’t breathe, and there are tears in my eyes.” Chan removes his hand. “Would you do that for me?”</p><p>“Yes,” he says, imagining it, “for you, anything.”</p><p>He can feel a thumb stroke his bottom lip. “You’re so good. Open.”</p><p>Seungcheol opens his mouth on command. The feeling of Chan’s fingers inside his mouth is strange but not unpleasant. It’s like his mouth is full, but not really. It’s reminiscent of sucking on a popsicle, just, without the popsicle.</p><p>“You’d let me fuck your mouth wouldn’t you?” Chan pushes his fingers deeper. “I wonder how far you could take me before you choked. You don’t have the advantage of not needing to breathe like I do. I could take all of you and then some easily.”</p><p>Seungcheol moans around Chan’s fingers at the thought.</p><p>“Would you like that? Me on my knees?”</p><p>Chan removes his fingers from Seungcheol’s mouth and Seungcheol swallows around the loss. </p><p>“God, yes.” He sounds more wrecked than he ought to. It really has been too long.</p><p>“Hmm.” Chan hums. “I think I can make that happen since you’ve been such a good boy. Take off your pants for me.”</p><p>Seungcheol hurries to obey, the promise of what’s to come and the words “good boy” going straight to his dick. He fumbles with the button of his jeans, pushing them and his underwear far enough to free his cock. He can feel Chan’s eyes on him, can’t see him but knows he’s staring.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Chan murmurs and it’s closer than Seungcheol was expecting and he hisses as Chan’s cold breath hits his sensitive skin.</p><p>Chan’s hands rest lightly on Seungcheol’s thighs which are tense with anticipation. Seungcheol isn’t exactly sure what to expect, but the sensation of Chan’s mouth on him paired with not being able to see him has Seungcheol whining out a string of expletives. It’s nothing like anything he’s experienced before. Indescribable. He reaches full hardness in record time, and he wishes he could tangle his fingers in Chan’s hair.</p><p>Chan forgoes his usual teasing and focuses on Seungcheol’s cock, and the only sound he can hear is his own labored breathing. He works his cock slowly but steadily, and there’s absolutely no reprieve for Seungcheol as Chan takes him deeper and deeper with no need for air. He goes all the way and then some, just like he promised, and despite Chan’s chilly temperature Seungcheol feels like he’s burning from the inside out.</p><p>Chan eases off his cock, just for a moment, before taking him in again.</p><p>“Chan,” Seungcheol pants. There’s sweat beading on his neck and back, but Chan’s grip on him is cold, and he can’t decide if he's too hot or too cold, and he feels like he’s losing his mind. “Chan, <em> fuck</em>.” </p><p>He continues at his glacial pace, like he has all the time in the world, and, well, he does in a way, but Seungcheol doesn’t and the way Chan is moving is driving him crazy. It’s all too much yet not enough and he wants more.</p><p>“Please, Chan.” Seungcheol whines.</p><p>Chan slowly pulls off of his cock, drawing out Seungcheol’s whine just a little more.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>Seungcheol doesn’t know if Chan can actually feel anything from this, but it sure does sound like it, and his cock twitches at the rough tone.</p><p>“I wanna see you. Please.”</p><p>Chan is silent for a moment, and Seungcheol worries for a second that he’s messed everything up by admitting that. But then Chan is there in front of him, still on his knees and looking up at Seungcheol with the darkest expression he’s seen and all doubts fly from his mind. He’s less solid than he was earlier, but he’s there and he looks like he wants to eat Seungcheol alive. Seungcheol will let him.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted?” Chan asks, never breaking eye contact. “Wanted to see me on my knees with your cock in my mouth?”</p><p>A punched out sound escapes Seungcheol’s lips. “Yeah. Yes. <em> Yes</em>.”</p><p>A smirk pulls at the corner of Chan’s mouth. “Then be a good boy and watch. And don’t come until I tell you to.”</p><p>Seungcheol doesn’t even have time to think about formulating a response before Chan is sliding him back into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Seungcheol’s face. Seungcheol can’t hold back the sounds Chan pulls from him. It was one thing just feeling Chan’s mouth around him, but watching him, seeing Chan’s mouth around him, and seeing his own cock <em> through </em> Chan, it was a completely new experience and he didn’t know how much longer he could last.</p><p>Chan doesn’t even take any pity on him. Never increases his pace, just keeps sucking slow and deep and that was the worst part. Actually, the worst part was Chan’s eyes. They’re sharp and consuming and Seungcheol is torn between staring at them or staring at his lips stretched around his cock. This was a new kind of hell. One that Seungcheol never wants to leave. </p><p>It all becomes too much too quickly and Seungcheol finds himself so close to the edge that he doesn’t know if he can wait for Chan to tell him to come. He briefly wonders if Chan would punish him if he doesn’t listen, but that thought has him inching dangerously close to his release.</p><p>“Chan, please.” Seungcheol almost sobs. “Please. I’ve been good. Let me come. Please.”</p><p>“You’ve been so good.” Chan says literally <em> around </em> his dick. “Be a good boy one more time and come for me.”</p><p>That’s all it takes for Seungcheol to let go, his orgasm washing over him harder than he thinks it ever has. His eyes screw shut, but he knows Chan is watching him, and he stops breathing altogether as come paints his stomach. </p><p>He opens his eyes as the high wears off, and he looks down at the mess of himself. He doesn’t know why he expected Chan to catch any of it in his mouth, and it just seems so ridiculous that he laughs. </p><p>“Fuck,” Seungcheol sighs, “I’m never moving out of this place.”</p><p>Chan laughs at him, and it’s warm, and it feels right.</p><p>“That makes two of us.” Chan jokes.</p><p>Seungcheol snorts. “I’m going to clean myself up.”</p><p>“And then start writing the hottest most riveting ghost erotica ever?” </p><p>He hums. “Later. After a nap. You’re a pretty grueling teacher.”</p><p>Chan gives a wicked grin. “That was only half of it.”</p><p>Seungcheol does in fact end up writing the hottest most riveting ghost erotica ever. <em> Afterlife </em> becomes the talk of the erotic fiction world. Reviews call it “groundbreaking” “mouthwatering” and “the sexiest romantic tragedy of the 21st century” which even earn him the number 9 spot on Marie Claire’s ‘22 Best Erotic Novels to Read’ list. </p><p>Wonwoo is over at his place after he read the first draft and asks him how he made it so realistic.</p><p>“Extensive research.” He says.</p><p>“With me.” Chan says, popping up next to him.</p><p>Seungcheol has never heard Wonwoo scream so loud. It almost covers up Chan’s cackle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes the previous tenant is probably who you are thinking</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>